kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130326232648
It worked? Simon said in disbelief. But isn't this a cliche, too? Theodore asked. Alvin raised his head. Or at least he tried to. It was pretty tight inside the horse. Nah, he answered. It's a classic. Why is that? Simon asked. Because it was MY idea, Alvin replied matter-of-factly. Now they just had to wait until the museum closed. Then they could sneak out, grab the plan, and get back to the room. Finally it was time. They tumbled out of the horse and made their way to the gallery where the plan was supposed to be displayed. Sure enough, it was right where it was supposed to be. It had been framed and hung on a wall. For a moment, Simon just stared at it proudly. Then Theodore moved in to grab the plan. He was just about to touch it when Alvin stopped him. Not so fast, the leader said. He signaled to Brittany, who coughed up a smoke bomb. Then, as the others watched in horror, Alvin threw the bomb into the air where it exploded. But Alvin wasn't crazy. He was proving a point. As the smoke trickled down, it revealed a complex web of red laser beams. It was an invisible alarm system! He nodded. Just as I suspected. Simon, options? The tall Chipmunk thought for a moment. How do you feel about disco? he finally said. Alvin shrugged. Ambivalent. Why? He got his answer when Brittany coughed up a tape player and sparkly disco ball. She pressed Play, and loud disco music began echoing through the room. Then Theodore jumped onto the sparkly ball, followed by Brittany, Simon, and finally Alvin. When everyone was on the ball, it looked like an odd chipmunk-shaped totem pole. As the music played, Alvin's head moved to the beat, Simon grooved, Brittany nodded, and Theodore's hands flapped while his feet moved the ball forward---right into the path of the red beams. But that was the plan! As soon as the ball gor within the laser field, red beams hit it and began shooting off in every direction. It was a diversion! If they could keep the ball moving forward, they would be safe. As the music continued to play, the four Chipmunks rolled their way closer and closer to the wall and Simon's plan. Unfortunately, Brittany was having a bit of trouble. She missed a beat and accidently got a burn on her backside. But with a warning from Alvin, she quickly found the rhythm again and continued on. Brittany wouldn't let her team down because of a teeny, tiny injury. Finally, just as the song came to an end, they reached the plan. Jumping off the ball, they all stopped and stared at the drawing framed on the wall. Finally, Alvin reached up, eager to take the plan down and get out of there. Okay, he said, time to shred this puppy. Suddenly, Simon stepped in front of Alvin. I can't let you do that, he said. Alvin didn't understand. What was going on? Just moments ago, Simon had been with them. He had admitted it wasn't safe to have the plan out there. Now he was changing his mind? Why? Look, Simon went on. Its subtle symmetry of form makes it a truly unique piece of art. It would be a crime to destroy it. His voice had grown serious. The other Chipmunks looked at Simon. Then they looked at the diagram. He had a point. They began to nod their heads in agreement. It is rather...subtle, Theodore said, in, you know, a unique, symmetryish way. Brittany agreed. Finally, Alvin spoke. Maybe, he said slowly. BUT we just can't leave it here where any odd wondering mad scientist could discover it. The others were silent as they contemplated Alvin's words. He, too, had a point. But what could they do? Suddenly, Brittany coughed up a pencil. Then, walking over to the plan, she erased one tiny plus sign from it. As the others watched, she filled in the empty space with a drawing of the dog. Ahh! Simon exclaimed when Brittany was done. Without that plus sign, it makes no sense as a schematic. Though, I question the dog. Theodore clapped his hands together. I like it! he said. It was done. The plan---and the world---had been saved. It was time for the Chipmunks to get back to the forest before anyone noticed they were gone.